brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:VesperalLight
Stealing What gives you the rights to use my Character Token? It is for me to use only. Xsizter (talk) 11:36, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Rock Troll Raid Yo dude I was wondering if you got that custom set finished? by Cam Eron14 Not yet, sorry. VesperalLight (talk) 18:34, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Nexo knights Hi, can i ask where did you get those nexo images can you please link me. lavertus (talk) 18:04, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I found them here. http://nexo-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles VesperalLight (talk) 18:14, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Award Sup You Vesperal what do you think of my custom game? by Cam Eron14 Ideas for Dimensions I have some ideas for dimensions for you games! Wanna hear some of them? ClockwerkSamurai12 (talk) 00:46, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I have some ideas for dimensions for you games! Wanna hear some of them? Dimensions 2 is finished, but I've started work on my Dimensions 3, and I need ideas, so sure. VesperalLight (talk) 13:24, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Well; maybe some universes like Five Nights at Freddy's, Robot Chicken, PAW Patrol, and maybe some Cartoon Network shows combined in ClockwerkSamurai12 (talk) 00:46, October 30, 2015 (UTC) FNaF, I might add. Robot Chicken, never heard of it. PAW Patrol, no. CN Shows, depending on what ones, yes. Shows like Adventure Time, maybe Ben 10 and some others would be fine. Not Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa etc. VesperalLight (talk) 21:42, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, I was kinda thinking Mixels, Ed Edd and Eddy, and maybe another time travel franchse: Mr. Peabody and Sherman! As well as Peanuts and Goosebumps to celebrate their success at the box office. ClockwerkSamurai12 (talk) 00:46, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Mixels would be cool, but I'd have to find a way to make minifigure sized variants or something. Mr Peabody and Sherman would be awesome, maybe a level pack with Mr Peabody + The WAYBAC + Gadget. I have no idea what the gadget could be though. Peanuts and Goosebumps, I'd have to see the movies first. Oh, and please remember to sign your posts. Just type ~ ~ ~ ~ without the spaces, and it puts a signature. VesperalLight (talk) 09:44, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, maybe the gadget would be Orchoptitron. Mr. Peabody's all in one house band from the Netflix series. 01:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I hope you don't mind but I've edited and added some of my own ideas to your dimensions 2 return of Vortech custom page. --Ian678 (talk) 21:51, March 10, 2016 (UTC)Ian678--Ian678 (talk) 21:51, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Custom I wanted to be in my custom, but can you be a bit more specific about how your character wants to look? Is there a particular body, leg, head, or hair that you want? --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 23:56, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Something similar to the Gamer Kid from LEGO Dimensions. VesperalLight (talk) 19:56, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Space Suit What color do you want your space suit? I was thinking of a white suit with green or purple arms. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 19:58, November 21, 2015 (UTC) White with Purple arms will be fine :) VesperalLight (talk) 20:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) New name Changed my name to MLG Neo-futurist. Still under moderation, but I wanted to let you know. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 18:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Should probably change your signature too :) VesperalLight (talk) 21:15, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Did it. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 02:03, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Title and villain ideas I am trying to think of a title for my fanmade 4th LEGO Dimensions game; the third one is gonna involve some Disney franchises in it... Anyway, the fourth one will deal with time travel as well as alt timelines. In this case; Classic Batman, with characters based on the 1966 TV series ClockwerkSamurai12 (talk) 02:11, December 2, 2015 (UTC) A fourth game? Already? Anyway, ideas for a name. What about Time Trouble? That's my best name so far. Ideas for a villain, what about a new villain named Chronos with a time staff that has the abilities to send people back in time? The plot could involve him finding Vortech's staff and merging the two staffs, creating time portals. VesperalLight (talk) 17:51, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! I didn't noticed that I did that. I probably should've checked. -- [[User:Marvellover157|Spider-Man, | ' ]] Spider-Man, | Wave placement I need a little help with figuring out the placement of the characters in my custom Lego games, in this case if a character should be in a fun pack, team pack or level packClockwerkSamurai12 (talk) 17:54, December 13, 2015 (UTC) BOTM \ Congrats. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 04:38, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks :) VesperalLight (talk) 15:59, January 5, 2016 (UTC) When are you making the sets? I will give you a deadline of 2 days. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 18:42, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:BOTM Thanks :) Thatstinkyguy (talk) 18:15, February 9, 2016 (UTC)Thatstinkyguy Lego Dimensions I saw that you need help for Lego Dimensions. If you need help, comment on my talk page, because I'm not allowed to use Live Chat. If there's help, just ask me BrownieBunny101 (talk) 22:05, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Hair Hey, Vesp, what's the color of your hair and what style is it? I wanna create a custom minifigure for you. BrownieBunny101 (talk) 18:59, February 15, 2016 (UTC) It's black and in the style of Cole's hair. VesperalLight (talk) 20:58, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Ok, thanks :) BrownieBunny101 (talk) 01:45, February 16, 2016 (UTC) love your customs cool About the edit you undid to ''Lego Dimensions I don't understand why you undid my edit. Since Clara Clayton appeared in Lego Dimensions, she technically qualifies as an NPC. She's even a character-in-peril in the level '''Once Upon a Time Machine in the West. Please reread my edit summary and make sure you're 100% clear about undoing this edit. Question5 (talk) When I looked at the edit history, it looked like you messed up the page, that's why I reverted it. I'll check again. VesperalLight (talk) 23:10, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks very much. Question5 (talk) 00:40, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Lego Battle Wiki There is a wiki called Lego Battle Wiki. I think you would enjoy it. Please check it out. Here is a link: http://legobattle.wikia.com. Thanks Surtatb2007 (talk) 14:50, March 13, 2016 (UTC) What program do you use for your figures I use LEGO Digital Designer to make my minifigures, then I use Paint to change the background colour to white. :) VesperalLight (talk) 23:02, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Vesperal Comics Could you make more villains to Vesperal Comics? Since I'm adding your theme to Custom:Lego Multiverse, I need some more characters, heroes or villains. Thanks BrownieBunny101 (talk) 03:06, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Do you mean physical minifigures, or just more villains? Either way, I can do both. VesperalLight (talk) 16:00, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I don't care, whatever you choose, but yeah, thanks :) BrownieBunny101 (talk) 00:44, March 17, 2016 (UTC) You need two custom sets for a theme. Since you only had one, I destroyed your custom page. I will restore it once you create another set. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 01:15, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Yo dude its been awhile. I saw you on 5 mins and do you think you can get on chat and we can catch up. Its OK if you can't tho. I'm just bored and my other friends won't talk to me. User:Cam Eron14 Hey Vesp. This is something interesting I just found: http://www.sverigesbonder.org/custom-lego-dimensions-2-the-ultimate-mashup-wikia/ It has your name and the title of my LEGO Dimensions custom. Also, if you scroll down you'll see the image from my The Lone Ranger custom game. Strange. That website looks like a mess though. --LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 02:16, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Custom Wanna be in it? Sure VesperalLight (talk) 20:59, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Benny is going to be unblocked in a few days. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 21:11, August 3, 2016 (UTC) I uploaded the design As you can see on Brick Files, I made your design, It isn't what I expected, Atleast it is good martin mcfly (talk) 19:44, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Yeesh, oh boy So, I was banned on LD wiki by Xsizter cuz i was underaged. Can you tell him to ban Marty too? I mean, you are a moderator. Thanks, Cipher Demotion notice Hello Vesperal, I am afraid that due to your inactivity, you have been demoted. If you return to the wiki and would like your rights back, then do let me know. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 21:29, January 16, 2018 (UTC)